Bet
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS nick joe and kevin are fight over who is the better kisser they have macy tell them who is the better kisser! will one Lucus and macy heat up? find out! read and review! rated T for safety
1. Bet and Kevin

_Sup, so here is a new story, I hope you guys like it and please review I hope to update on my other stories soon!! so read on this, I hope, is going to be a good story review after-love ya Jordan (I am a girl people, don't get confused by the name) Review!!!!_

"I don't want to go talk to them," Macy said closing her locker. Stella mouth dropped open.

"But you love them, why would you not want to talk to them," Stella asked, confused.

"Because I always say somthing stupid, and act like a fangirl and I don't want them to think of me that way," Macy said sighing.

"Mace, they don't think of you like that and it looks like their fight, please," Stella whinned, "you've gotten alot better about the whole fangirl thing," Stella said hopful. Macy sighed loudly and let Stella pull her torwards the three most hottest guys in school, the members of JONAS. Macy and Stella heard the boys fight about somthing so they tuned in.

"Oh, no I am the better kisser," Kevin said pointing to himself. Stella and Macy just shook their heads knowing what they were fighting about now.

"No I am," Joe said, "ask Stella," he said pointing to Stella, as he put an arm around her. (yes their togather)

"I can't say I haven't kissed the others," Stella said and Kevin nodded.

"Well, we all know I am the king of kissing," Nick said leaning back on the lockers.

"No way dude I am," Kevin said.

"I am," Joe said.

"No, I am." Nick said.

"Bet," Kevin asked. Joe ad Nick looked eager.

"Yea sure but what are the rules, how, and who," Nick asked pushing himself off the lockers.

"It has to be someone none of us how kissed before," Kevin said.

"I out," Stella said looking relieved, "Macy you've never kissed any of them," Stella said smirking. The boys smiled.

"What," Macy cried, "no, no, no, and no," she said to each person.

"Please Mace you would be a lot of help," Joe begged.

"Oh, honey don't beg it's not pretty," Macy said acting like she cared. Then Macy smirked.

"Okay, I'll do it," Macy said and the boys smiled, "if you guys get on your knees and beg," Macy said and Stella and stiffed a laugh.

"What," Nick said, shocked. Macy nodded and they grumbled fine. They all got on their knees and put their hands up and begged.

"Please, please, please," Kevin said and Macy nodded and they all jumped to their feet.

"Okay so we will do oldest to youngest and we will go behind that corner, and each kiss Macy privately," Nick said point to the corner they didn't have to worry about people seeing them because it was the end of the day and everone went home for the day.

"Why do you get to go last," Kevin asked Nick.

"Because I am the youngest," Nick said.

"I know but why does it haveto be oldest to youngest," Kevin asked.

"Because you save the best for last," Nick stated.

"Oh, whatever," Kevin said.

"Anyway, what are we betting on," Joe asked.

"Well the pride of wining and the two losers how to treat the winner and Macy to dinner and the winner also gets another kiss from Macy," Nick said simply.

"Okay I am up for that," Joe said nodding his head in aproval.

"Me too," Kevin agreed.

"Why do you have to treat me to," Macy asked.

"Because you agreed to do this," Joe said and Macy nodded.

"So, do you agree," Nick asked.

"Well why do I have to kiss the winner again," Macy asked still a little confused.

"Because you are propablely a good kisser and thats what our winnings are going to be," Nick stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay I guess I agree then," Macy said. The boys smiled.

"Okay I am up first," Kevin said grabbing Macy wrist and dragging her along, but before she turned the corner ahe stopped and looked at Stella.

"Your right Stell they don't think of me as a fangirl," Macy said smiling, then she got a pissed look, "they think of me as a friggin' ginnea pig," Macy she then she walked around the corner and Joe and Nick looked at Stella and Stella just shook her head.

"Don't ask," Stella said to the boys and they just nodded. Macy back was facing the lockers and Kevin was in front of Macy.

"Okay get ready for the best kiss you've ever had," Kevi said smiling. He leaned in and Macy turned her head away.

"Mace, come on just let me kiss you," Kevin said.

"What if I faint then it not fair to Joe and Nick," Macy said.

"You won't faint you've gotten alot better at being normal," Kevin said and Macy smiled, "so can I kiss you," kevin sasked giving the puppy dog pout.

"Okay," Macy said taking a deep breath in.

"Good, now just close your eayes and it will be over before you know it, but remember to rate the kiss," Kevin said and Macy nodded. Macy closed her eyes and Kevin cupped his hand over her cheek. He leaned in and gentlely pressed his lips to hers. He didn't move his lips and neither did she their lips were simply touching. Macy was wondering if Kevin was goig to put more into the kiss but he pulled away after a few seconds. Kevin smiled and Macy looked a littel confused. Macy already knew that Kevin was getting third.

"There," Kevin said simply, and then he turn and walked back aroubd the corner. Macy followed him. She turned the corner and everyone stared at her.

"Um, next," Macy said.

_Okay so there is a new story I know it is short but thats all i got right now! i hope to update soon so yea go review now i want to knw what you all think!! go review!!_


	2. joe and nick

_sorry for lat update so here is new chapter review and tell me if you like it!!!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing!_

"Um, next," Macy said nervously. Joe walked over to her, and smiled.

"Ready," he asked Macy nodded.

"I still better have a boyfriend after this," Stella said.

"Don't hold your breath," Macy said and walked around the corner. Nick felt anger rush ovr him. He did't like the fact that Joe got to kiss Macy. He really wasn't worried about Kevin because, knowing Kevin, all he did was peck her on the lips. But Joe. That made him mad because Stall was always talkig avout how good of a kisser Joe was, and he didn't want Macy to like him. Nick didn't know why beause he didn't like Macy r anything. But he knew that he was going to put all his heart and soul into that kiss if it was the last thing h did. Not because he liked her or anything.

_(Meanwhile, with Macy and Joe)_

Joe pulled Macy around the corner and stoppd with Macy back to the locker and him into front of her.

"Okay, so you know this means nothing right, I am totaly Stella's," Joe said.

"No, Joe I had no idea," Macy said acting dumb, then she slapped the back of his head, "duh, you idot!"

`"Okay, gosh no need to get violene," Joe said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look I know your heart is with Stella, just like my heart is with Nick-" Macy's eyes widened, "I mean- I don't- I just-," Macy could get the words out because she didn't want to lie to a JONAS.

"It's okay, Mace, I won't tell anyone," Joe said.

"Not even Stella, Joe, I havn't told anyone," Macy said as Joe's eyes went wide.

"You didn't even tell Stella," Joe was shocked and Macy shook her head no.

"Don't worry your sercet is save with me," Joe said, and Macy smiled.

"Good I would die if he found out," Macy said sighing.

"Yea, well, lets do this kiss thing so I can get back to my woman," Joe said smiling.

"Awwww, so cute," Joe blushed. He leaned in and pressed his lips aganist Macy's. Macy didn't react right away, but she finally did. Joe's kiss was alot like Kevin's only their lips were moving. A few more secods and they pullied away. Macy knew it was better than Kevin's but she might just mae him lose to watch him suffer.

_(back with Nick, Kevin, and Stella)_

Stella was fileing her nails and Kevin was tapping his foot on the floor. Nick was leaning aganist the lockers he hated the fact that Joe was kissing Macy. He still felt mad about it and Kevin's toe tapping and Stella's nail fileing he snapped.

"Would you two stop that, its driving me insane," Nick said angerly. Stella put her file away and Kevin stopped tapping his foot. Just then Joe and Macy walked out frm behind the corner.

"Okay Nick its your turn," Macy said grabbing Nick's hand. Joe walked over to Stella and put an arm around her wasit. Macy pulled Nick behind the corner and dropped his hand. She was standing with her back to the locker, again, and Nick was in front of her.

"You know, I have been in this posison three times today," Macy said with a laugh. Nick laughed a little too.

"Okay you ready," Nick asked Macy. Macy nodded and Nick hand went up to her cheek. He pulled her torwards him, and their lips touched. First it was swoly and sweet, but then it got heated. Macy's had her arms around his neck and he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was placed frimly on her hip. Nick slamed Macy aganist he lockers push harder as she groan, partly from the locker and partly from Nick. Nick's hand trailed down onto Macy's thigh and he rubbed up and down. She pulled her leg up and hooked it over Nick's hip. She balanced herself on her ne leg. Nick toung ran across her bottom lip and she parted her lips so Nick's toung could slip in. Nick and Macy battled with their toungs and Nick won. Nick slipped his toung back in his mouth. Macy pulled back for air and Nick moved to her neck.

He kiss down her neck and then kissed her callerbone. He went back up and kissed behind Macy's ear. He bit the bottom of her ear and pulled back placing his head on hers. He looked deep into her eyes and she stared back. He leaned in again and kissed her gentlely and then pulled back. Then he looked down and saw her leg was hooked onto his hip and his hand was on her knee. She looked dow at where Nick was looked and then they both looked up at each other, and kissed each other roughly.

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and she wrapped both legs around him. There was a long desk table thing to the right of them and Nick sat Macy down on it. They never broke the kiss. Macy let her legs fall off him and he got on the table and pushed Macy down and laid down over her, again never breaking the kiss. Macy played with his tie and then loosed it and pulled it off Nick's head. (clothes start coming off what will happen) Macy played with the button on his shirt then she unbutton one. She wondered why Nick didn't stop her, he had a purity ring. So, she thought she should stop this little make-out session. Macy pulled back and Nick leaned in to kiss her again, but Macy put her hands up and stopped him. He looked at her then the floor and saw his tie and jumped off the table.

"Sorry," he said buttoning his shirt and grabbing his tie and putting it back on.

"Its okay," Macy said jumping off the table and straingting her skirt and her shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair as did Nick. They looked like nothing happened. Macy looked at Nick and laughed.

"What," Nick asked.

"You have lip gloss on your lips, here I got it," Macy said. She ran her thumb arcoss his bottom lip then his top lip. She had it on her thumb. She looked at her thumb and then shrugged and rubbed it on her lips. Nick looked at her funny.

"What," she asked.

"Why did you do that for," Nick asked.

"Well, it was perfectly good lip gloss and its like recycleing or somthing I am trying to save the earth here Nick," Macy said laughing. (and no I am not am earth person, we just recycle at our school)

"Sure, Mace, sure," Nick said walked away. Macy caught up with.

"Don't make fun of me," Macy said. They walked around the corner. Stella was looking at them in shock, Joe was smirking, and Kevin was just staring. They had heard the locker slaming thing.

"So, was Nick that bad of a kisser that you had to slam him into a locker," Joe said smirking. Macy rolled her eyes and Nick glarded at Joe. Stella snapped outof her trance.

"Joe be nice," Stella said smacking him in the bad on the head. He rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Nick and Macy looked at each other.

"Whipped," the said at the same time.

"Is that really a bad thing," Joe asked pulling Stella closer, and Nick and Macy shrudded.

"So, Mace, who won," Kevin asked.

"Okay well thrid place goes to..."

_okay i am stopping it there if yu want to know the winners then go review and i will try to update sorry for the late update on this! thanks for people who did review!! go review!!_


	3. planning

_okay so I know I havn't updated in away I am soooooooo sorry please don't hate me! I had swim, school, homework, more swim, and swim! did I mention swim! yea lots of swimming lately! I am on 3 different teams so yea it can be a handful somtimes! so thats why I havn't updated lately again sorry! Anyway, um, this is the new chapter and I hope you like it! please review even if you hate it just review! here it is!!_

_Disclamer: I still own nothing!!!_

"Okay, well, third place goes to...Kevin," Macy said as she saw Kevin pout.

"I am sorry Kevin, its just your kiss was so...boring, like, it was just a kiss," Macy said shrugging.

"Its okay, I'll have to work on that," Kevin said mumbleing the last part. Everyone laughed lightly.

"Okay here is the big part! Do you want me to go ahead and tell you the winner first, because if I tell you who got second you'll know who got first," Macy said looking at Joe and Nick. (and thats what my friend says when she is telling me somthing important haha!)

"You can go ahead and tell Nick he got second, I don't mind," Joe said shrugging, and Nick glarded at him.

"Okay Joe you got second," Macy said quickly. Nick smirked as Joe jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT!" Joe yelled, then in a softer voice, "I mean, why," he said trying to act calm.

"Because you held back, you'd rather save it for Stella," Macy said placing her hands on her hips.

"You save your kisses for me," Stella said and Joe nodded, "awww," Stella and Macy said at the same time.

"So, that means I am the winner," Nick asked slowly. Macy nodded, and Nick started a little happy dance.

"That means Nick gets another kiss from Macy," Joe said smirking.

"On the date," Macy said smirking as she saw Joe's face fall.

"Oh, yea, thats right me and Joe get to cook you dinner and serve you," Kevin said happily.

"Thats not a good thing, Kev," Joe said and Kevin pouted.

"So, what was so speical about Nick's kiss," Joe asked. Macy and Nick shared a glance.

"Let's just say, Stella, Joe could learn some things from Nick," Macy said and then she, Stella, Nick, and Kevin burst out laughing while Joe pouted.

"Anyway, you can come over tonight for the date, Mace," Kevin said happily.

"What, I thought you guys were just kidding, I was," Macy said confused.

"No, Mace, you really get to go on a date with me," Nick said putting an arm around her.

"B-but what if something weird happens between us and our friendship isn't the same," Macy asked looking at Nick. Macy could have swore she saw disapointment in Nick's eyes as she said the word 'friendship'.

"Then we will forget it ever happened," Nick stated smiply.

"Okay, but you know what, I am letting you off the hook, you don't have to go out with me," Macy said.

"No, Mace, you earned it," Kevin said.

"I am not getting out of this am I," Macy asked. The boys shook their heads.

"Fine," Macy said, sadly.

"Come on tell me everything that was good about Nick's," Stella said dragging her friend off down the hall. Nick watched her go, and shook his head hopeing she didn't tell Stella everything.

"So, your the winner," Joe said.

"Yep," Nick said nodding his head.

"I gotta give you props, dude," Joe said slapping a hand on Nick's back.

"Props accepted," Nick said smugly.

_With girls_

"Do you really want to know," Macy asked.

"Yes," Stella said.

"Fine," Macy sighed, "well, it was slow, then it got heated, and he put his tong in my mouth thats it," Macy said heading to her class.

"You sure," Stella asked a little confused. Macy nodded. Macy figured it was better not to tell Stella everything.

"Okay, see you later," Stella said slowly. Macy nodded and waved, while walking into her next class.

Late that day they were all outside waiting for Kevin, and talking about the 'date' Nick and Macy had that night.

"So, let me get this straight," Macy started, "Stella is ging to go and get me all girly for you, then I am going to your house and eat dinner with you, then we're going to go talk and then I am staying the night at your house since its Friday, and my mom agreed with it," Macy said taking a deep breath.

"Yep, she was completely understanding, just don't meantion the kissing part," Joe said, and Macy laughed.

"Oh I get it you guys lied to my mom about the bet," Macy said. They nodded.

"I can't wait to get you ready this is going to be so much fun," Stella said bouncing up and down a little. Macy shook her head.

"I am only ding this you," Macy said pointing a finger at Nick and he laughed a little.

"Well I am glad," Nick said. Then Kevin came up and the boys headed to their car and Stella and Macy went to Stella's car.

"Cya later," Macy said as she and Stella waved at the boys. They waved back.

"Ohh, I can't wait to get you all dresed up," Stella said clapping her hands, as Macy groaned. The boys laughed and got in the car and drove to their house to get it ready for the 'date'.

_sorry its so short! sorry its so late i have been really busy lately but anyway sorry! please please please review review rev review!!!! tell me what you think!_


	4. date

_Okay so this is propable the last chapter but I still want to hear what you think so review afterward and tell me if you think its good or bad or whatever! So here is the new chapter I hope you like it please review!!!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing!_

Stella stopped by Macy's house to let her get her clothes. Now, they were at Stella's house and Stella was getting Macy ready for her 'date' with Nick.

"Stop moving, Mace," Stella said putting more eye liner on Macy. Macy was wearing a black shirt dress that came down a little above mid thigh. On one side the top pulled down passed her shoulder, exposing it. The shirt dress was tight and showed off her curves, and it had sleeves that came down to elbows. Black high heel boots that came right under her knees. Her outfit showed alot of her legs.

"I don't know Stella, I mean, don't you think it shows to much leg," Macy said tugging the bottom of the shirt dress, uncomfortablely. Stella moved Macy's hands away.

"No, you look perfect," Stella said smiling. Stella had lightly put black eye liner on Macy and it really made her eyes pop. Also, Macy's hair was pin straight.

"Are you sure," Macy asked uncertain.

"Yes now come on," Stella said pulling Macy down the stairs, out the door, and to her car. Stella pulled in to the JONAS drive-way.

"I don't want to go in," Macy said, nevervous was writen all ove her face.

"Oh, yes you are, I didn't work so hard on you for nothing," Stella said and got out off the car. She went to the Macy's side, opened the door, and pulled macy out of the car. She dragged her to the front door and rung the door bell. Joe answered, and his eyes went wide as he looked Macy up and down.

"Joe eyes over here," Stella said waving a hand in front of Joe's face. He snapped out of it.

"Oh, h-hey guys come on in," Joe stuttered. Stella and Macy walked in. Kevin came out of kicten. In one hand he had a drin and in the other he had a plate with a sandwhich on it. He also had a donut in his mouth.

"Hi, Kevin," Macy said shyly. Kevin looked up and his dropped out of his mouth abd onto the floor. Then Nick came downstairs.

"Hey who was at the d-," Nick stopped imeditly, and looked Macy up and down.

"Hi," Macy said and waved a little. Stella smirked she did good.

"H-hey," Nick said, stuttering a little, "y-you r-ready," Nick asked. macy nodded and Nick took her hand and led her upstairs. Macy was confused.

"Uh, were are we going ," Macy asked.

"Well, their were to many reports and fans at the resterant, so, we set up dinner here," Nick said as they stopped at the top of the stairs. Macy nodded her head in understandment.

"So, I really didn't have to dress up," Macy asked. Nick shook his head 'no'.

"But I am glad you did, you look amazing," Nick said look her up and down again. Macy blushed. Nick took her over to the table ste up in the middle of his room. He pulled out the chair for her,.

"Such a gentlemen," Macy said and sat down.

"I try," Nick said and laughed a little. Macy smiled. Nick picked up a little bell and rung it. Kevin and Joe appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I want a diet coke, and..." Nick said then moitioned for Macy to finish.

"Diet coke," Macy anwsered.

"Also, bring us dinner," Nick said and Joe mumbled something then he and Kevin went to go get the drinks and food.

"So, Stella told me that you liked steak and french fries, so, thats what we're having," Nick said. Macy nodded.

"Great as long as I can have some ranch to go with my french fries," Macy said. (also ranch an french fries is awsome you people should try it)

"Really," Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Macy said proudly.

"Okay," Nick said smiling again. They talked a few more mintues, and then Joe came with their drinks, and Kevin had their food.

"Dinner is severed," Kevin said sitting down the plates.

"Oh, we also need some ranch," Nick said.

"Dude, what do I look like to you a waiter," Joe asked hotly.

"Uh, yea," Nick said moitioning to his outfit. Joe and Kevin just happened to waiter outfits.

"Oh, well, okay I'll be right back," Joe grumbled. He and Kevin left.

"Your brother is so funny," Macy said giggleing and eating a fry. Nick felt angry that she thought Joe was funny, but he calmed down because he knew that she didn't felt that way about him.

"Yea, Joe can be a real weirdo somtime," Nick replied with a smile and Macy laughed. God did he love her laugh. They talked more and then they wanted some desert.

"Joe, Kevin," Nick called ringing the little bell. Macy stiffed a laugh when Joe and Kevin came up grumbleing.

"We want desert," Nick ordered. Kevin nodded and Joe grumbled some more.

"You knw Macy is the only reason your getting away with this," Joe growled.

"Then Macy should come over more often," Nick said smirking as Macy blushed a little.

"Joe would you and Kevin please get us some dersert," Macy asked politely. Joe nodded in her direction.

"Yes we will," Joe said politely, "see Nick that is how you ask for something," Joe said then he and Kevin walked away.

"You don't have to be s nice to them," Nick said to Macy, "this is the only time I am going to get away with it," nick exclaimed. Macy shook her head and laughed a little.

"Look, I am a girl," Macy paused.

"No dout there," Nick replied.

"Yea, well, Joe and Kevin are going to do what I say anyway because I am a girl and guys always want to make girls happy...right," Macy pushed and Nick nodded.

"So, yea, well, I don't really want to take adventage of that so then later I can get them to do anything because I was so nice," Macy finished.

"I never thought of it that way," Nick said thinking on it.

"Props acepted," Macy said and they laughed. Then Joe and Kevin came up and set down the plates.

"There you are," Joe said as he and Kevin left.

"Thank you!" both Macy and Nick called.

"Your welcome," both Joe and Kevin called back. The desert was a chocolate cake with hot choclate suryp in the middle and whipped cream on top.

"It looks yummy," Macy said as she took a bite, "ohh it taste so good," Macy sighed.

"It is really good," Nick said. They ate the rest of their desert. On the Macy's last bite she got some whipped cream on her nose. Nick looked up and tried not to laugh but he did anyway.

"What," Macy asked confused.

"You have whipped cream on your nose," Nick said still laughing.

"Oh, and you think thats funny, do you?" Macy questioned. Nick nodded.

"Fine then," Macy said and took some whipped cream on her finger and smushed it on his cheek.

"Oh no you didn't," Nick said as he stopped laughing.

"Oh, yes I did," Macy fought back.

"Okay lets not let this turn into whipped cream fight," Nick said putting his hands up in defense.

"Okay, here let me get that," Macy said and wiped off the whipped cream that was on his face.

"Thanks," Nick mumbled while blushing. Then he reached over and wiped off the whipped cream from her nose. Now, it was Macy's turn to blush. They finished their desert.

"So, do you want to go sit on the bed and talk," Nick asked. Macy nodded while standing up. They walked over to Nick's bed and Nick sat down side-ways and in the middle extending his feet out. Macy slippped off her boots and sat at the head of the bed. Then she extended her legs out and crossed her feet. Her legs were resting in Nick's lap, and he rested his hand on her leg and rubbed it slowly.

"So, what do you want to do," Macy asked Nick relaxing into his touch.

"You want to play 20 questions," Nick asked.

"Sure," Macy replied. They started playing, and the had played for awhile before Nick randomly asked Macy a question.

"Do you remember the rest of the bet," Nick asked suddenly nervous. Macy looked confused for a second but then got it and blushed.

"Yea, but we don't have to," Macy said looking down.

"Hey I won and I want to collect my winnings," Nick saidchuckleing a little at the end.

"Okay, I guess, since you won," Macy said. She got and moved torwards Nick and now she was right in front of him. They were queit and you could only hear their breaths. Macy closed the gap between them and kissed him. His fingers tangled in her hair, as did hers. After about a mintue Nick pulled away breathing heavily.

"I think I collected to much," Nick said out of breath.

"No, I think you got alittle bit more," Macy said and she connected their lips again. Nick pulled her closer to himself. She moaned when his tongue slipped in her mouth. Nick pulled his tongue back out.

"Mace I have to ask you something," Nick mumble into the kiss.

"What," Macy mumbled back.

"Will you be my girlfriend," Nick said into the kiss again, and Macy pulled back and just stared at him.

"What," she whispered.

"Will you be my girlfriend," Nick repeated. Macy nodded.

"Yes, I would love to," Macy said, and Nick smiled and pressed his lips to hers again. Things got heated between the two. Nick was taking it a little to far and being a little to aggressive. He bit her lip hard wanting more. Macy didn't really notice the pain. Macy pulled her head back gasping for air. Nick moved down to her neck. Macy noticed how far they were going. His hand was high up on her thigh under the shirt dress thingy, and she had been pulling at his shirt trying to get it off. She went wide eyed.

"Nick stop, stop it," she demanded.

"No," Nick growled going lower on her neck.

"GET A GRIP ON IT HORMONAL," Macy almost shouted, and luckly the others didn't hear. Nick rolled off her at lightening speed. They both lay there panting and thinking about what almost happened. Then Macy felt something warm running down her chin. She raised a hand up and touched it. She shot up. It was blood. Nick sat up be side her and saw what he had done. Macy lip was bleeding from where Nick bit it so hard.

"Oh my god, Mace, I am sorry," Nick said reaching a hand up to touch her lip. She flinched. Not from the pain, but from fear, and Nick knew that.

"I-It's o-okay," Macy stuttered. Macy looked up into Nick's eyes and saw what she had feared...lust.

"No, it's not," Nick said softly. The beast inside him seemed tamed, but Macy wasn't sure.

"Just show me that you can be gentle," Macy said slowly. Nick eyes immediaetly softened, and all the traces of lust were gone. Nick slowly pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. All of Macy's fears were gone. Nick pulled back slowly. His lips were covered in blood. Her blood. Macy smiled she knew that the beast inside him before was gone now.

"Go wash the blood off," Nick murmmed, and looked away almost like he was ashamed of it. Macy put her hand on his chin, and made him look at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me," Macy said softly and Nick look up at her, "it's okay, I'm fine, okay?" Nick nodded, and Macy pecked his lips quickly, and then got up. She walked to the bathroom, and washed off the blood. The mark on her lip wasn't noticable, and there weren't any hickeys, so, she was thankful. She fixed her hair and make-up so the others wouldn't know what she and Nick did. She walked back out and Nick had fixed his hair to. They looked totally normal. Nick grabbed her hand, and they walked downstair to their awaiting friends.

"Hey guys," Macy said cheerfully. They smied at the couple.

"Hey got any news to tell us," Stella asked raising an eyebrow. Macy looked at Nick, nervously, she wasn't sure if he wanted to tell people yet. Nick smiled and nodded lightly.

"Um, Nick and I are now dating," Macy said raising their intertwined hands. Stella squealed and jumped around, Kevin jumped around with Stella, and Joe smiled at Macy and Nick and shok his head in amusement at Stella and Kevin.

"I am so happy for you," Stella said and hugged Macy. Macy smiled. Nick walked you behind her and wrapped his arms around her wasit, and Macy leaned back into him. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head. This was how it was supposed to be. Everyones happy, and she is surrounded by her friends and boyfriend.

And it was all because of a silly bet.

_Hey it's finished! I hope you like it and I have been having a bad day so why don't you guys make me happy and reveiw please!! tell me if you love it, hate it, like it, don't like it, whatever just PLEASE REVIEW!!! go review now please!!_


End file.
